Frosted Phantom
by Alumbian Chronicler
Summary: An accident concerning an apparently misdirectioned snow globe lands Jack Frost in an entirely different world on Christmas. His landing here doesn't seem completely accidental, however, when a ghost named Clockwork greets him immediately and introduces him to Danny Phantom. How did he end up here? And why?
1. The wrong party

_ Author's note: I feel like Danny and Jack would get along well. Anyway, let me know what you think. I don't know if I'll continue this or not (college and all that), but I definitely will if I get some good reviews._

_Also: generic title is generic_

* * *

Jack laughed as he dodged a snowball, throwing one back at the same time. The child who had thrown the original snowball fell backward; laughing as well as she wiped the snow off her face.

The small group of children stopped and looked back toward town at the sound of their parents calling. Waving goodbye to Jack Frost, they began heading home.

"Make sure you get to sleep early, or Santa won't come tonight," Jack called after them, laughing as he grabbed his staff and called the wind. It was Christmas Eve, and this night was Santa's big day, so to speak. The other Guardians had invited him to a Christmas get-together the next day, but for now he had another Christmas tradition, one he had followed for almost a hundred years.

He wandered the streets, tapping windows and light poles absently as he went, watching the frost creep across the surfaces. The windows were brightly lit, and he could easily see the families within, sending their young ones to bed. He liked this night. The Sandman was especially busy, and if he stayed outside long enough he would see the sleigh.

It was lonely, though, since he didn't have a family of his own. This year, however, he would have people to spend it with.

Golden streams of sand were lighting up the sky now, and he caught brief glimpses of dreams through un-curtained windows. Freezing the central fountain, he perched on the top, waiting for the sleigh.

It was several hours later when a shadow passed overhead. Standing, Jack looked up to see the sleigh landing on a rooftop across the square. Flying over, he landed lightly beside it, leaning against the sleigh as he watched North unload his bag.

"So, bring anything for me?" Jack asked.

North glanced over and chuckled. "You're on naughty list, I brought nothing for you." He smiled, "but there may be something tomorrow at shop. Tell you what…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a snow globe. After tossing it to Jack, he turned to the chimney.

"This will help you get to party on time."

"You think I'd get lost? At least you aren't having yetis shove me in a bag this time."

"That could be arranged."

"Nah, I'm good. You should get to work. See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Maybe I will sleep instead. We will see." With that he jumped down the chimney, disappearing from sight.

Jack jumped down from the roof, laughing as he ran along the street, freezing car tires to the ground. There were still a few hours until dawn, maybe he would fly to a different town for his Christmas-day tradition.

He landed in a remote American town, somewhere in the Midwest, just as dawn was breaking. Sitting on a windowsill, he smiled as he watched the children run into the living room, dragging their parents behind them to look at the presents. This was his favorite Christmas tradition, watching the children open their presents, although it was the saddest for him as well.

Finally he stood and flew above the village, looking at the snow globe held in his hand.

"Take me to the Christmas party," he said, and threw the orb. The portal opened and he flew through.

It was immediately obvious when he came out that he was not at the North Pole. The place he found himself in had a green sky, with purple doors scattered throughout, floating in the air. In front of him was what appeared to be a library.

He landed lightly on the steps of the library and peeked inside. There were many people there whom he had never seen before, but none of them seemed to be humans. As he watched, one of them turned and floated (floated?) toward him.

"Welcome, Jack Frost. I am Clockwork. Would you care to join us?"

As Jack watched, the person in front of him changed from being an old man to a young child. Cautiously he followed Clockwork into the building. Clockwork led him to the most normal-looking person in the room, a teenage boy with hair as white as his own but with green eyes instead of blue.

"Danny, this is Jack. Jack Frost, this is Danny."

"Ok…" Danny said, frowning. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You are going to be taking Jack home with you for Christmas dinner," Clockwork said, smirking.

Danny sighed. "You aren't going to tell me why, are you?"

"No. You will find out in time."

"So where am I?" Jack asked when Clockwork left.

"The Ghostzone," Danny replied, "and you chose a good day to show up, too. Any other day and you would have been pummeled by ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Thinking about it, the concept really wasn't that far-fetched.

"Yup. So you don't know anything about this stuff?"

"No… I should be at a Christmas party at the North Pole, but apparently I gave the snow globe the wrong directions."

"That made absolutely no sense." Danny glanced around. Several ghosts appeared to be getting ready to leave. "We should get going. Can you fly, or…"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Can you?"

It was Danny's turn to nod.

Suddenly Jack grinned. "Good. Tell me where we're going, and I'll race you there."

* * *

_Edit: This takes place after RoTG and after most of the Danny Phantom show, but Phantom Planet never happens. Probably should have put that to begin with. Oh well._


	2. Meeting the parents

_ Author's note: I am continuing the story! Now that I've figured out a few more dynamics for the interaction of characters, it should start to get interesting. I'll try to update as often as I can. Finals are in a few weeks, though, so if I don't post for awhile I haven't abandoned the story, I'm just drowning in organic chemistry and German._

_Also: warning, minor spoilers. Mostly Jack explaining things to Danny._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

They stopped at the portal back to the Fenton Lab, out of breath from laughing.

"Call it a tie?" Jack asked.

Danny nodded. "This time. You're going down next time. He grew serious. "But before we go through, I have some questions that need answered. Who are you? And why did Clockwork bring you here?"

"Look, I don't know why I'm here any more than you do." Jack shrugged. "I'm a Guardian."

"What's a Guardian?"

"Our job is to look after the children of the world. Without us, fear would take over and we would cease to exist." He grinned. "Ok, my turn for questions. Who and what are you? You said you're a ghost or something?"

"Half ghost. I fight ghosts to keep them from destroying the world."

"Sounds like fun." He looked at the portal, poking at it with his staff and watching as it easily passed through. "So this takes you home?"

"Yeah. We should probably go through, before everyone else wakes up."

With that they both jumped through the portal, landing in the Fenton Lab beyond.

"Woah," Jack said, touching a strange machine and watching ice crystals spread across it. "This place is cool."

Danny shrugged. "It's ok, as long as my parents aren't using the weapons to shoot at me. Speaking of my parents, we need to figure out what to tell them about you."

"It doesn't really matter," Jack said, picking up a small machine with a green blinking light. "Adults can't see me. I'm surprised you can see me, really."

"Why wouldn't they be able to see you?"

"Only people who believe can see me, it's how being a Guardian works."

"Uh huh. So about these Guardians… there's others?"

"Yeah. There's me, the Sandman, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny."

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't mean they're actually real."

"You fight ghosts and you're telling me my story seems implausible?"

Danny shrugged. Jack had a point. "Come on, and stop touching stuff. This lab is dangerous." He transformed back into Danny Fentom, rings of light running along his body.

"What was that?" Jack asked, noting the change of clothes, hair, and eye color. "You look... different now."

"Yeah, I told you, I'm half ghost. This is my human form."

"So you're just a normal human whenever you want to be? That's a pretty cool power."

Danny shrugged. "Being a ghost is a bigger deal than being a human, believe me." He turned and walked up the steps.

Jack followed Danny upstairs to the kitchen, where Jazz was already sitting at the table, drinking something hot. Maybe hot chocolate.

"Hey Danny. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jack. He... kinda doesn't have a place to stay, so I brought him here," Danny said, making up a story on the fly. "Mom and Dad up yet?"

"Not yet. Nice to meet you, Jack. It was nice of you to give him a place to stay, little brother."

_She can see me?_ Jack thought, leaning against the fridge.

Danny shrugged and started making some toast. "Clockwork didn't give me much of a choice."

"He's a ghost? And you brought him here?"

"I'm not a ghost," Jack broke in, "I'm a Guardian."

"Did someone say ghost?" Jack Fenton said, rolling into the room, a large ecto-powered gun on his shoulder. "Where?"

Danny stood in front of Jack. "No ghost, just us." He laughed nervously. "Why would there be a ghost here?"

"Yeah," Jazz said. "I said… toast. Danny's making toast. Do you want some?"

"Honey, it's Christmas morning," Danny's mom said, coming up behind Jack. "Ghost hunting can wait for a few hours." She walked into the kitchen and frowned when she saw Jack Frost.

"Danny, who's this?"

Danny glanced back at Jack, who shrugged. They shouldn't be able to see him.

"This is Jack Frost," Danny said. "He doesn't have a place to stay, so I invited him here."

Maddie walked up to Jack. "Well, I guess that's ok. I wouldn't want anyone to spend Christmas on the streets."

"As long as he's not a ghost," Jack Fenton said, putting his gun on the table. "We'll have to shoot him down and dissect him if he is."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Maddie said to Jack Frost, smiling. "I'm sure you're not a ghost. But if you were…"

"Ok, mom, that's enough," Jazz broke in. "Can't we just have a normal Christmas? Without ghosts? Dad, that means you, too."

"Very well, sweetie. Jack, why don't you eat breakfast with us?"

"That's ok," Frost said. "I'm going to go for a walk." _They could see him? Why could they see him?_

The fresh air was a relief after being inside. So Danny's parents fought ghosts, too? Maybe they were some sort of Guardians themselves, and that's why they could see him. But they seemed like ordinary humans. Except Danny, of course.

He shrugged and picked up a handful of snow, packing it into a snow ball and throwing it at a tree. Laughing, he started running down the street, frosting windows and cars as he passed. Flying into the air above the city, he smiled as he viewed his handy work.

Suddenly he heard a scream from below. Looking down, he saw a father with two children standing below him, pulling his panicking children toward a building.

Frowning, Jack landed and walked toward the people. "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away from us, ghost," the man yelled, and slammed the door in Jack's face.

Confused, Jack decided to head back to the Fenton's. He had some questions for Danny about ghosts.

* * *

_Edit: I went back and changed this a little. I forgot to write in Danny's change from Phantom to Fenton, and Jack's reaction._


	3. Introductions and snowballs

_So, Chapter 3. I'm kind of shocked at the response I've gotten for this story, so I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who's read! _

_I'll try and get chapter 4 out as soon as possible, but I have an Organic Chemistry exam and a German exam this week, so I might not be able to write it as soon as I'd like._

* * *

Jack opened the door to the Fenton house, closing it behind him with a sigh of relief. He didn't know why everyone here could see him, but it would take getting used to. Especially if they kept running away screaming.

"Hi, Jack," Jazz said, glancing at him. "We're getting ready to open presents. We don't have any for you, unfortunately. Maybe if someone had given us some notice." She looked down at Danny.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was a last minute thing. Not my fault."

Jack smiled and sat, laying his staff across his knees. "That's alright, I'll just watch. I need to talk to you afterward, though, Danny."

Danny nodded. "Sure."

A half hour later the two boys were sitting in Danny's room, Danny sitting on his bed and Jack perching on his staff.

"Ok, so what's up with all this fear of ghosts?" Jack asked. "I can't even go outside without someone thinking I'm a ghost and freaking out. They shouldn't even be able to see me, at least the adults, anyway, and now they think I'm a ghost."

"I don't know why they can see you," Danny said. "Are you sure you aren't a ghost? That would explain why you can fly." He thought for a moment. "No, that's not right either; my ghost sense didn't go off when you returned."

"Ghost sense?"

"Yeah, when there's a ghost nearby my ghost sense goes off. It's a good thing, too, because they're usually trying to kill me. Anyway, I don't know how familiar you are with ghosts, but most of them are bad news. Stay away from them, ok?"

"I can take care of myself," Jack said, remembering Pitch's nightmares.

"That's good to hear," Danny said. "I still don't know why Clockwork pulled you out of wherever you're from. Where are you from?"

"Nowhere in particular. I don't usually stay in one place too long, it gets boring. It mostly depends on what places need snow."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That didn't answer much. Tell you what, let's go see Sam and Tucker. Maybe they'll be able to figure things out."

"Who are they?"

"Friends of mine." He stood and opened the door. "We'll go out the front door so mom doesn't get suspicious."

"What about your dad?"

Danny laughed. "He's too busy playing with the new gun mom built him to notice."

Once out of sight of the house, Danny pulled Jack into an alley and changed into his ghost form. "We'll fly to Tucker's, it'll be quicker."

A few minutes later, Danny pointed at a window below him. The two of them swooped down, floating outside the window.

Inside, Jack could see an African American boy wearing a beret. He was fiddling with the wires of some sort of electronic device and was completely oblivious to the two boys outside his window."

Danny knocked on the window, chuckling as Tucker fell over backwards in surprise before coming to the window and opening it.

"Hi, Danny!" Tucker said. "Look what I got today. It's a new PDA. This one has almost two terabytes of memory, and a dozen new apps." He tapped the screen a few times. "Look, color-coded schedules!"

"That's great, Tucker, can we come inside?"

"We?" He looked past Danny, just now noticing Jack floating behind his friend. "Uh, sure."

"Tucker, this is Jack. He's staying with me. Apparently Clockwork's meddling again."

"Clockwork? Jeez, I feel sorry for both of you. That guy's a troll."

Jack laughed. "Nice to meet you, too." He looked around the room. There was a lot of technology here. He wasn't overly fond of technology, himself. He had been around a lot longer than computers, and besides, they tended to freeze up if he tried to use them.

"Are you a ghost?" Tucker asked.

Jack turned. "No, I'm a Guardian. It's a completely different thing. I think." Truthfully, he didn't know much about ghosts. For all he knew, they could be a lot like him. Except visible. And apparently mostly evil.

"What's a Guardian? Sounds like a rather pompous title, to me," Tucker replied.

"A Guardian protects the world's children," Jack said. "We were chosen by the Man in the Moon: me, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, the Sandman, and Santa Claus. We're all Guardians."

Tucker burst out laughing. "Dude, you can't be serious, those guys aren't real. Who are you, really?"

Jack pointed his staff at the floor beneath Tucker, icing it and causing Tucker to slip. "I'm Jack Frost," he said, frowning, "and the Guardians do exist."

Danny helped Tucker to his feet. "Jack isn't a ghost," he said, "but he's not human either. Apparently only people that believe in him are supposed to see him."

Tucker frowned. "Then why can I see him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Danny said. "Can you call Sam and ask her to meet us in the park?"

"There's a park?" Jack asked, suddenly grinning.

"Yeah, it's a little ways away," Danny said, "but we should be able to talk without worrying about parents overhearing."

Sam arrived ten minutes later, and after introducing Jack the four of them began walking toward the park.

"So you're not a ghost, but you have ghost-like abilities," Sam asked as they walked.

Danny and Tucker tried to shush her, but she gestured around them. "No one's out here," she said, "it's Christmas."

"I guess," Jack said, shrugging. "I control snow and frost, and I can fly by calling the wind."

"But you aren't a ghost?"

"No."

"And Clockwork introduced you to Danny?"

"Yes."

"Ok," she said, apparently satisfied. Danny glanced over at her. He could tell she was thinking something. What, he couldn't be sure. He would ask her about it later.

They arrived at the park, the snow lying thick and relatively undisturbed. Jack laughed and ran ahead, scooping some snow up as he did. "Come on, talking can wait till later, let's have some fun!"

He threw the snowball at Sam, who dodged. The snowball went past her and hit Tucker. Feeling a strange tingly sensation, Tucker suddenly laughed, inexplicably happy. Scooping up his own snowball, he threw it at Danny.

They continued in this way for almost an hour, until finally they stopped, breathless and laughing.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. His mood immediately soured as their laughing was interrupted by a voice that he would know anywhere.

* * *

_Hehe, cliffhanger. Now that introductions are done, things can finally start getting interesting!_

_Please review!_


	4. Plans and Hot Cocoa

_ Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy this week. Also, there's not a lot of action still. If it's getting bogged down, let me know so I can fix that in the next chapter. Things will really start getting interesting in the next chapter anyway, so that'll be fun._

_And yeah: Vlad! He's a pompous idiot, but he's a fun pompous idiot (to write at least. Can you imagine having to sit through one of his rants?)_

_Also: the next two weeks are the end of the semester, which means finals! I will try to post when I can, but organic chemistry might consume my life for awhile._

* * *

"Well isn't this quaint."

"What do you want, Vlad," Danny demanded. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something."

"Yes, yes, your little snowball fight." Vlad settled to the ground, standing before them in his ghostly form. "You can continue that in a moment. I figured I would come talk to you for a moment, you see, since you weren't at home."

"What did you do to my house, Vlad," Danny demanded.

"Me?" Vlad pretended to be offended. "Absolutely nothing. It's Christmas, remember. There's a truce."

"Who's that?" Jack asked Sam as they watched the exchange.

"Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius. He's a half ghost like Danny."

"I'm guessing they don't get along."

She shook her head. "Vlad's one of Danny's strongest enemies."

Jack frowned. One of? Just how many enemies did Danny have to deal with.

"So you sought me out just to talk?" Danny asked, not believing what Vlad was saying. "That's a little below your usual game, isn't it?"

"I just wanted to give you a warning, Daniel. This winter is going to be very interesting, and since you don't have to worry about school, I'm very curious as to how you will react."

"I don't know what you're planning, Vlad, but it's not going to work," Danny snapped. "I'll make sure of that."

"Oh you will, will you?" Vlad grinned. "Farewell, Daniel," he said, floating into the air. "Consider yourself warned." He turned invisible and flew off, leaving the teenagers alone once more.

"Well that was…" Sam began.

"Boring?" Tucker finished.

"I was going to say less than helpful, but yes, boring works."

"What do you think he's planning?" Danny asked.

Tucker shrugged. "Who cares. You're just going to kick his butt anyway."

Danny smirked. "Yeah, probably." He turned to Jack. "That creep's been trying to kill me and woo my mom for a while now. Sometimes at the same time."

"And you're mom hasn't realized this?"

"Oh, she knows he's a creep, but whenever I fight him I'm in my ghost form, and well…"

Jack nodded. The encounter with Danny's parents that morning gave him more than enough information to figure out the rest.

"So do you guys want hot chocolate or something?" Danny asked. "We can talk on the way back."

The rest of them nodded.

"So you have powers right?" Sam asked Jack as they left the park.

"Yeah. I can control ice, cold, snow, winter stuff." He hit his staff on the ground and a leafy pattern of ice crystals spread from it. "I'm also the guardian of fun."

"Guardian of fun?" Tucker asked. "That sounds…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Made up?" He shook his head and laughed. "Seriously, I don't know what that Clockwork guy did to make me visible, but you should not be able to see me."

"Where are you from?" Sam suddenly asked.

Jack shrugged. "Here and there. I don't stay in any one place very long."

"But you're from Earth, right? An Earth with no ghosts."

"Yeah."

Sam turned to Danny. "So what if Clockwork actually brought him from a different world? One without ghosts, but with Guardians. Maybe bringing him here gave him some of the qualities of a ghost, so he would fit in better."

Danny frowned. "I don't know. Jack's not a ghost though. I mean, he's alive and everything."

"Um, actually," Jack said, "I died about three hundred years ago."

The other three were silent.

"Yeah. I saved my sister from falling in the ice, and fell in myself. The Man in the Moon brought me back."

Sam glanced over at Danny smugly, while Tucker mouthed the words Man in the Moon, then shrugged. His best friend was a ghost, after all, why not believe in other things too.

Danny sighed. "Now that that's figured out, why don't we just go back and drink hot cocoa. Maybe we can discuss something else. Like Vlad's plans."

Several minutes later they were at Danny's house, hot mugs of hot chocolate handed out to everyone.

"So what do you think Vlad's planning," Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "It could be anything, really."

"What sort of plans does he make?" Jack asked.

Danny shrugged. "World domination, power, wealth, ways to buy the Packers."

"You can't buy the Packers." Jack said.

"I know. It's one of the things that really irritates him." Danny smiled. "It's fun to remind him of it."

"But he's dangerous?"

"More or less," Danny said. "He has strong powers, but his plans usually center around trying to win over my mom, so he's pretty much doomed from the start."

"Whatever he's planning," Sam said, "you need to be careful. Don't get cocky." She stood up. "I should go home. It's the holidays, after all."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, I should too. I'm surprised my mom hasn't called me yet."

"Alright," Danny said. "I'll go with you guys and then fly back."

"I'll stay here," Jack said.

After a moment Danny nodded, and the three friends left, leaving Jack alone in the kitchen.

Jazz came in a moment later. "So who are you, really?" she asked, pouring herself some hot cocoa and sitting across from him. "You said you're not a ghost, but apparently Clockwork sent you. So what are you?"

"I'm a guardian," Jack said, sighing. How many times was he going to have to explain this. "I'm the guardian of fun."

She frowned. "Guardian of... fun. And your name is Jack Frost? Are you actually… _the_ Jack Frost, like from the song?"

Jack smiled, glad that someone finally made the connection. "Yeah." He touched the table, spreading ice patterns across it, being careful to avoid her mug.

Her frown deepened. She was obviously trying to connect the information to what she knew about ghosts.

"If it helps, I'm from a different world than this one," Jack said. "At least, that's the best guess we've come up with."

Suddenly Jazz's face brightened. "So does that mean that other mythical people are real in your world, too?"

"Definitely. There's four other guardians beside myself: the Easter bunny, the Tooth fairy, Santa, and the Sandman."

Jazz shook her head. "That doesn't make much sense, but I'll try and accept it, I guess." She smiled. "For now, though, just make sure mom and dad don't get it in their heads that you're a ghost. And avoid ghosts other than Danny." She stood and left, leaving a bemused Jack alone once more.

* * *

_So yup, that's chapter 4! Leave a review if you wish, constructive criticism is welcomed! Other than that... not much left to say, except: what do you think Vlad's super secret plans are?_


End file.
